What Love Can Survive
by ForeverLiason
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason are just getting used to life together when the Webbers show up. hopefully now off hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n:**_**This is a slight rewrite of my first FF, What's To Come. Let me know what you think.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is anyway associated with: General Hospital, ABC, or Disney.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

During the past few months life had changed a lot for Elizabeth Webber. She was now living in Penthouse II of Harborview Towers with the man who had captured her heart long ago, Jason Morgan. There was also their boys. The nursery had been turned into Jake's room and the guest room was turned into Cam's. Spinelli still lived in the 'dreadfully pink room'. She had some plans on changing that, but she had to talk to Jason first. She wanted to make Spinelli feel more at home around her, like one of the family. She'd only been living in the penthouse for a few weeks, but she still couldn't imagine living here without him.

These were the things that were going through her head as she went downstairs to find something to eat. She was alone. Jason had went to check in at work, Spinelli was off some where, and the boys were spending the day with Monica, who was loving life as a Grandma. Once she had settled on a cup of chocolate milk and brownies. She went to get comfortable on the couch, but once she got comfortable the phone rang. She sighed as she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, how's it going"

"Who is this?"

"That's nice, Lizzie, you don't even remember me. It's your sister, Sarah. Sound familiar?"

"…"

"Hello? Lizzie? Are you sill there?"

"…Uh, yeah, still here, why are you calling?"

"Mom thought it would be the polite thing to do."

"What do you mean 'the polite thing to do'?"

"Let you know that we're on our way to Port Charles" ,she said making it sound like it was obvious.

"Uh, why are you coming?"

"I'm not for sure. Dad got another job at General Hospital. Hey how's Lucky?"

"He's okay, I guess."

"Well, I got to go, Dad's yelling about something. Bye." click.

* * *

Elizabeth sat there staring at the phone for a good five minutes. She snapped out of it when she heard the door shut. "Hey", she said as Spinelli came barreling through the door.

"Greetings Fair Elizabeth, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go think of ways to get the Maximista's attention," he said in a rush.

"Okay", she responded as he barreled up the stairs.

She looked at the clock. noon.

She had lunch at the Metro Court with Gram at 2.'Great', she thought, 'I have two hours and nothing to do, but sit around and think about what's going to happen once the Webbers arrive'.

"Hey, Spinelli", she called as an idea popped into her head, "come down here for a minute."

"Yes, Fair Elizabeth"

"How do you feel about the art of painting?" Elizabeth asked as she walked to the closet and started rummaging around.

"The what?"

"Do you want to paint with me?" she asked pulling out the supplies.

"Thank you, Fair Elizabeth , for you have given the Jackal a distraction from thinking of ways to gain the

Maximista's undivided…"

"Okay , first of all ,don't think, your hurting my head. Just let it all pour out onto the canvas." she said hading him a paint brush and pointing to the huge canvas spread out on the floor by the pool table.

* * *

After a few minutes of restless painting she gave up. "What's on your mind?" Liz asked putting her brush down.

"Whatever do you mean?" he responded, also putting his brush down, confused.

"Something's wrong, I can just tell. So what is it?"

"Well, the Jackal is having trouble conveying his true feelings to the Maximista…"he began as he plunged into his story on how he first started to care about the 'Maximista'.

"Well," she began," Just be yourself , that's the best in the long run, and tell her how you feel and that you want to explore those feelings. And anyway any woman would be lucky to be in her place right now"

"really?"

"Yes, now on a lighter note lets have some fun." she said picking up her brush and dipping it in paint.

"what?"

"Fun", she said lifting the brush and running it from between his eyebrows to the tip of his nose.

He sat, staring at her cross-eyed for at least 2 minutes.

"okay", he replied picking up his brush and smearing it over her face.

"Now it's on", she stuck her hand in the paint, pulled it out and then slung it at him. Which led to a full on paint war.

Which is also why they didn't hear the door open, keys being thrown on the desk, and someone clearing their throat.

"What's going on?" questioned a very stern voice coming from a very stern looking Jason.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for the reviews, they let me know that you want me to continue, so please don't hesitate.**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing that is anyway associated with: General Hospital, ABC, or Disney.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_What's going on?" questioned a very stern voice coming from a very stern looking Jason._

Jason stood there staring down at them, covered in red and blue paint.

Elizabeth sat there leaning over Spinelli, with a glob of paint in her hand, looking at both Jason and Spinelli.

Spinelli lie there staring up at Jason with a deer in headlights look on his face.

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"What?" Jason asked clearly amused.

"Look at you standing there trying to look all big and bad. Look at Spinelli. He probably thinks you're about to rip off his head."

"Trying to?"

"He may be afraid of you, but I'm not." She said, standing up ad crossing her arms.

"Really?" He asked, still looking down at her.

"I..I should go," Spinelli said.

"What happened here?" Jason asked looking at the mess around him and at Elizabeth.

"I wanted to distract him, he was making himself depressed sitting around thinking about Maxi." She explained as they sat down on the couch.

"So you slung paint at each other?"

"Sort of", she said as he pulled her against his side. "You're getting paint all over yourself."

"So who won?", he asked as she made herself more comfortable.

"No idea. What time is it?"

"A little after one, why?"

"Ugh, I'm meeting Grams at the Metro Court at two. I should probably go get ready." She said as she stood

up. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey, you should come help me clean up, I'm all dirty. Come on" , she added pulling him off the couch.

* * *

_Almost two. Jason is driving Elizabeth to the MC for dinner with Grams._

"You're nervous?" Jason asked ,reaching over to grab her hand.

"This is the first time we're going to actually talk since she found out ."

"Everything will work out fine."

"Thanks, at least one of us is confident. "She replied as they pulled up to the front doors.

She leaned over to kiss him goodbye. "I love You." He whispered.

"And I love you", she said stepping out of the car. Taking a deep breath she offered a small smile and a wave as he drove off.

Taking another deep breath she headed inside. She walked over to the table.

Standing behind the open chair, she plunged in, "Okay, I know you don't approve of my relationJason, But he's the father of my child and we love him and he loves us. So, if you're going to start with the' You made a bad decision' speech, let me know now so I can leave."

* * *

"Jason?" Elizabeth called as she entered the penthouse. Throwing the keys on the desk she looked around.

"Hey" he replied coming down the stairs.

"Where's Spinelli?"

"Maxie called."

"How did it go?" Jason asked as they settled into the couch.

"Better than expected" she said taking off her shoes and curling into his side.

"She asked about the boys and the wedding."

"Have you decided on anything yet?"

"I was thinking something small, just friends and family."

"Go on"

"I was thinking around sunset, sometime in August, in Lila's garden. If that's okay?"

"I'm sure they would love that, especially Edward and Monica."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is it okay with you?"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"What?" he asked as she stood up folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked as he stood up taking hold of her elbows.

"I want to see you happy." She raised her eyebrow.

"And what makes you happy?"

"Seeing you happy."

She replied with a grunt as she threw her hands in the air and stalked off, muttering something under her breath about men.

* * *

An hour later she sat on the bed twirling the ring around her finger, as she had done for the past forty-five minutes. Jason had come up after about ten minutes saying that something had come up at work. Five minutes later she had called Robin asking her to pick up some things from the local pharmacy. Robin had recruited Kelly and Lainey also.

The timer went off.

"Okay, so who's going to look?" asked Robin from the chair.

"I'll do it" volunteered Kelly.

She walked over to the dresser where they had put about 4 different tests.

Looking them over she said, "positive, they all say positive."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked coming to stand beside them.

"I'll arrange you an appointment for tomorrow to be absolutely sure"

* * *

_**A/N: **_**please review. I put up a link to a picture of Liz's engagement ring.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**I know it's been too long since my last update. I'm not sure exactly where I want this story to go anymore. So read and tell me if you still want me to continue. If you have any ideas on what you'd like to happen, feel free to let me know.**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing that is anyway associated with: General Hospital, ABC, or Disney.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick" Elizabeth stated as she made a dash for the bathroom.

Five minutes later she was lying on the bed. Robin back in the chair. Kelly leaning against the doorframe and Lainey sitting on the bed next to Elizabeth.

That's when her cell phone rang. Robin picked it up and looked at it.

"It's Jason" she said handing it to Elizabeth.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey, it looks like I'll have to stay at work longer than I thought."

"When will you be home?"

"Probably not until mid afternoon tomorrow. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little under the weather."

"Well I got to go" he said as something crashed in the background.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied his voice softer. Click.

"Well, I've got all night to prepare."

"How about I stay with you tonight and go to your appointment with you tomorrow" Robin suggested.

"That would be nice, thanks."

* * *

The next day she had just finished with her appointment and was talking to Robin and Kelly when some one stepped up behind her.

"Lizzie, don't tell me you're pregnant" came a familiar voice making Elizabeth jump sending all the papers

flying around them.

She turned around to face the family she hadn't seen in years when she saw Jason just coming off the

elevator. They were all there: her mom Andrea, her dad Jeff, her brother Steven and her sister Sarah. All

with there green eyes and blonde hair. All except her mother. As a kid they had said she would grow up to

be the spitting image of her. They were right .

Elizabeth knelt down to pick up the papers. Using that task to stall facing her family. She really just wasn't in the mood deal with all of them at the moment. Right now she wanted to be at home, spending quality time, with the family she'd struggled so hard to build. And excuse her for wanting to tell Jason herself. She had a plan, damn it. Now it was ruined. She couldn't tell Jason over a home cooked meal. They could not even tell everybody themselves. Everybody in the hospital was now starring at them. It wasn't like it was a big deal. They were getting married. She had just wanted the small pleasures of telling everybody herself- with Jason , of course.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a stack of papers appeared in front of her face. She looked up, it was

Jason.

"Hey" she said taking the papers and adding them to her stack.

"I thought you were working?" Elizabeth continued.

"I finished things up early, and stopped to check on the boys. Monica said that you were stopping here

before picking up the boys."

"Ah, excuse me", Sarah said, stepping between Jason and Elizabeth, holding out her hand, "I'm Sarah.", she

smiled.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went to stand by Jason. Grabbing his left hand, and lacing her fingers through

his, "This is Jason", she held out her left hand, "My fiancé."

The ring was a beautiful white gold with a large diamond in the center and little diamonds made up the band.

She smiled as she remembered the day it was put on her finger.

* * *

_"I love you, too." she said leaning up to kiss him again. _

_After a minute or two. Then again, who knows it could have been ten or thirty. She felt his hand sliding out _

_of her hair and grabbing onto her upper arm. "Wait, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and brought out something concealed in his fist. He grabbed her hand, holding it palm side up, he dropped the ring into it. She starred at the ring a good five minutes before examining it. Looking up, "It's beautiful", she whispered._

_"I saw one that had the same design. I just had them make one smaller", he picked up her hand, _

_intertwining their fingers. "and add the stones."_

_"It's perfect"_

_"What," he smirked, "you're not going to scold me for spending to much money on it." she rolled her eyes._

_"This is one of the few things you can spend as much money as you want on. _

_Now," she unlaced their fingers. Holding up the ring she said, "Am I going to have to put it on myself?"_

_Taking the ring from her he replied. "I think I can handle that part." After slipping it into place he kissed _

_the ring._

_"Aww, such a gentleman."_

_"Hmm, not for sure if any ones called me that one before."_

"_Well, you're gentle and you're a man, am I right", when he snorted she continued, more softly. " You're gentle with me, our boys, and everyone that matters to me. In my book, you're more of a gentleman than most I know"_

"_Now, the boys are with Carly and Jax. Spinelli said he wouldn't be back until afternoon tomorrow let's make use of this unusual night alone." Elizabeth said pulling his head down to hers'._

* * *

That was about two months ago. She was two months pregnant.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ I'm not sure exactly how many times Liz has been married, so in the story it will be four, three to Lucky, one to Ric. So, here it goes.**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing that is anyway associated with: General Hospital, ABC, or Disney.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_"Ah, excuse me", Sarah said, stepping between Jason and Elizabeth, holding out her hand, "I'm Sarah.", she smiled._

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went to stand by Jason. Grabbing his left, and lacing her fingers through his, "This is Jason", she held out her left hand, "My fiancé."_

_..._

_She was about two months pregnant._

* * *

Everyone fell silent waiting for someone to react. Finally, Andrea stepped forward. "Well that's wonderful, Elizabeth. Or would you rather me call you Lizzie."

"Call me Elizabeth, and this will actually be my fifth marriage. Oh, and I have two little boys as well." Elizabeth said, still standing by Jason.

"Really," Sarah cut in, "Well, I hope it lasts."

"We've known each other for a pretty long time now, so we know we won't constantly have the urge to throttle each other. And he's also the father of Jake, so we don't have to worry what our children will look like. Plus, we've already been through so much together, so I think we'll survive."

Sarah snorted at that.

"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going now." and with that Elizabeth turned and boarded the elevator.

* * *

**_A/N: _I know this isn't much, but I found it in my doc. manager and decided to go ahead and post it. I was thinking about completely revising the story and was wondering what the readers opinion is. So, as always, please review.**

**For info on updates check my profile.**

**This story is back on hiatus indeffinitely.**

**Thank you to everyone who has review or shown any support in writing this story.**

**I might post updates in my spare time. **

**I started a new fan fiction. I know it wasn't very smart with my limited extra time, but my fingertips refused to listen to reson. So, let me know which story you would like to read the most and when I have spare time I'll do my best to get one up. (WITF is one of the choices, but it wouldn't be an update, instead I would start on the prequel. )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is anyway associated with: General Hospital, ABC, or Disney.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_Everyone fell silent waiting for someone to react. Finally, Andrea stepped forward. "Well that's wonderful, Elizabeth. Or would you rather me call you Lizzie."_

"_Call me Elizabeth, and this will actually be my fifth marriage. Oh, and I have two little boys as well." Elizabeth said, still standing by Jason._

"_Really," Sarah cut in, "Well, I hope it lasts."_

"_We've known each other for a pretty long time now, so we know we won't constantly have the urge to throttle each other. And he's also the father of Jake, so we don't have to worry what our children will look like. Plus, we've already been through so much together, so I think we'll survive."_

_Sarah snorted at that._

_"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going now." and with that Elizabeth turned and boarded the elevator._

"Jason, is…."

"Elizabeth"

They began as they entered the penthouse. Jason was holding a sleeping Jake while Elizabeth carried a sleeping Cam.

They look at each other and smile.

"Let's put the boys in bed so we can talk about what happened back at the hospital." Elizabeth suggested, heading towards the stairs.

"Yesterday Sarah called and told me that all of them were on their way and I know I should have told you but," Elizabeth started as she settled into the couch tucking her leg underneath her, "I got so preoccupied with gram and the wedding and finding out I'm pregnant that it totally slipped my mind. And I'm sorry for that"

"Don't worry about it, although it would have been nice to have a heads up before I ventured into the lion's den." Jason teased as he took a seat beside her, pulling her into his side.

"You know what," She said standing up a smile starting to form, "I'm going to plan a family get together, with family and friends. I'll have Monica and Grams and maybe Carly help me plan it. We'll invite all the Webbers, Quartermaines, Spensers, and pretty much everybody we associate with"

"And why would we do this." Jason asked with a confused look on his face.

Elizabeth stopped pacing in front of him, put her hands on her hips, and smiled as she said, " Because I know for a fact it will piss them off to see how good I'm doing on my own. And Sarah will hate seeing me and Carly acting almost like friends."

* * *

**A/N: **You probably hate me I know I would. I know this chapter is short but I wrote in less than a half hour while talking to my sister. Please, please, please review. I know I don't deserve it though.

If you have **any** suggestions please let me know.

From here on out I am going to put review responses at the end of each chapter. And Yes that does mean I hope to update. School lets out in a month so HOORAY for me. If you don't understand how I do the responses just let me know. The actual responses will be to questions and suggestions, most likely. ~(a)= anonymous.~

Thank you to those of you who reviewed chapter One: _ejliason , babeboo1968 , Liason723 , liarali. _

Thank you to _ejliason_ for reviewing chapter two.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed chapter three: _lily(a), 96meimei(a), maggie(a), Liason723 , gabriella mathews , ejliason , kmheflin ,and_

_pwrmom2: _Thank you. Those were great ideas. don't underestimate yourself.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed chapter four(even though it wasn't worth it): _kmheflin , pwrmom2, ejliason(a), maggie(a)_

Thank you all for finding my writing worthy enough of your time to review I really do appreciate it.

* * *


End file.
